


I hate you (I love you)

by hiJaq



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, this is a multi chapter shameless smut fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiJaq/pseuds/hiJaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was set back in season one, and attempts to follow what's going on in canon throughout season one. My secret headcanon is that Laura sneaks into Carmilla’s bed almost every night and they have secret, out of control, panting, hot sex that Laura swears will be the last time every time, and yet almost every night she goes back. At first it was “frustrated-that-I’m-into-you” hate sex, but lately it feels different. They never breathe a word about it during the day, but last time Carmilla came to Laura’s bed for once, and it felt like making love, and Laura knows she’s in big, big trouble now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

The first time it happened was fast, and Laura did not reciprocate.

It was the middle of the night. Laura was up and next to Carmilla’s bed before she could think about what she was doing. Carmilla looked annoyed when Laura tugged the book from her hand and tossed it on the floor. She opened her mouth to protest until she saw Laura pulling off her shirt and looking down at her with open desire. They stayed like that for a moment, Laura standing topless, raking her eyes up and down Carmilla’s body, Carmilla’s gaze steady on Laura’s face, letting her look. Carmilla could sense Laura’s entire body thrumming to the beat of her pulse. She could see her working up the courage before she whispered, “Carmilla, please.”

Carmilla reached up, grabbed the back of Laura’s neck, and pulled Laura’s face to hers. Their lips crashed together, tongues hot and deep inside of each other’s mouths.  Laura straddled Carmilla, grinding down as Carmilla’s tongue worked her mouth in long strokes. Carmilla’s hands quickly found and palmed Laura’s small, warm breasts before reaching between her legs. Carmilla moaned at the feeling of Laura’s heat and the slickness she felt against her fingertips as she rubbed circles through the girl’s thin underwear.  They struggled, pulling their clothes off until every last piece was gone. Carmilla’s back was flat on the bed, and Laura settled onto Carmilla’s bare thigh with a sigh, riding her. Laura’s nipples were hard on her small, heaving chest, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was half open. Carmilla’s eyes were pinned to the point where Laura was rocking on her thigh.

“For someone who can’t stand me you are very, very wet, sweetheart.”

Laura’s eyes snapped open, “If you don’t shut up-”

“What are you going to do? Are you going to make me?”

Laura moaned in a mixture of frustration and pleasure, speeding up and grinding down even harder, her breaths coming out in small pants. She was close. She didn’t need much. She was already halfway there when she decided to cross the room and do something about it. The friction was exactly right, and Carmilla’s hands were on Laura’s hips steadying her as Laura bucked against her in a jagged rhythm now.  She trembled, every muscle in her body coiled tight, and released a small cry into the darkness of their room as she came quickly and hard. Carmilla relaxed her thigh and let Laura ride out her orgasm until the girl stilled on top of her.

Laura worked up the courage to look at Carmilla’s face and regretted it the moment she saw her quirked eyebrow and her smug expression. “Don’t look so satisfied. This was a one time thing. And speaking of one time things, my yellow pillow-”

“Okay, I think you’ve worn out your welcome in my half-room, so,” and Carmilla jerked her head in the direction of Laura’s bed.

Laura screwed her face up, pushed off the bed, and stood up on shaky legs. She grabbed her clothes, shoving them angrily into her hamper before heading to the restroom. “I hope I use _all_ the hot water.”

“Wasn’t planning on showering, cupcake.”

“That’s disgusting,” and with a slamming door normalcy returned to the dorm room.

Until the second time it happened…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My secret headcanon is that Laura sneaks into Carmilla’s bed almost every night and they have secret, out of control, panting, hot sex that Laura swears will be the last time every time, and yet almost every night she goes back. At first it was “frustrated-that-I’m-into-you” hate sex, but lately it feels different. They never breathe a word about it during the day, but last time Carmilla came to Laura’s bed for once, and it felt like making love, and Laura knows she’s in big, big trouble now. This takes place early in season one.

The second time it happened was the very next evening. Laura tossed and turned in her bed, throwing her blanket on and off her body, flipping her yellow pillow over every few minutes, hoping for cool relief against her neck and face. She was overheated, feverish, and completely turned on. She thought she’d taken care of it last night, but if anything, it was worse. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the graphic images in her head from the previous night, but it didn’t work. She stared at the ceiling, releasing a frustrated sigh. She chanced a look over to Carmilla before scolding herself silently and turning her head to face the wall. She groaned as the memory of Carmilla’s voice, taunting her for being so wet, floated through her ears. A whole new wave of heat rippled through her body. It was probably the worst thing her mind could have done to her right now.

She shot up in a seated position on her bed, and looked over accusingly at the brunette insurgent who had completely taken over Betty’s side of the room. 

“Something on your mind, cupcake.” Carmilla didn’t even look up from the book she was reading. 

“Screw you.” Laura spat out. She knew Carmilla knew exactly what was on her mind.

Carmilla finally looked over at Laura with a challenging gaze. “Okay, screw me.”

Laura closed the gap between them in seconds, and gasped when in almost no time at all Carmilla had Laura’s back pressed into the mattress, hovering over her. It was strangely fast, but Laura’s focus didn’t linger on that for long as she tore off her own shirt and kicked off her pants while a completely unhelpful Carmilla watched. 

“Take it off.” Laura bossed when she realized she was naked but Carmilla still had her clothes on.

“Patience.” Carmilla said with an arching brow.

Laura huffed out an annoyed breath and pushed her hips up against the rough material of Carmilla’s shorts seeking contact. She yanked Carmilla’s head down, kissing her open mouthed, preventing her from speaking further.  She tried to drag the girl’s hand down to where she wanted it, but Carmilla pulled her hand away, pinning Laura’s to her sides instead.

“Are you going to do something about this or not?” Laura whined, rolling her hips up into Carmilla again for emphasis. “Because-" 

In a flash, before Laura could finish speaking, Carmilla flipped her over so that she was face down against the mattress. Laura turned her head to the side and moaned as Carmilla traced her tongue in hot patterns down her back, gasping as Carmilla slipped her hands between Laura and the mattress, squeezing her breasts and grinding down on Laura’s ass.

"Carmilla fuu-” Laura breathed out when without warning Carmilla pushed two fingers inside of her. Laura pushed up on her knees, hands clutching the bookshelf as Carmilla pumped into her from behind. She gradually sped up until Laura’s moans became rhythmic, every thrust punctuated by their sounds. 

Carmilla pulled her fingers out of a protesting Laura, and flipped her over so that her back was against the mattress again.

Laura looked up at her accusingly and spoke while trying to catch her breath, “Why’d you stop? I was so close.”

“I’m not letting you get off that easy this time,” Carmilla said, slowly rolling her hips once between Laura’s legs, pressing against her for a moment, before pulling away. 

“What do I have to do?” Laura was looking at Carmilla like she’d do anything she asked, and Carmilla’s core throbbed at the sight of her spread out beneath her, so willing and open, legs and mind.

“I want you to open your legs wider and close your eyes.” Carmilla said as she pushed Laura’s legs open and watched the girl’s eyes shut. 

Laura could feel Carmilla’s gaze on her, even with her own eyes shut. She knew she was staring openly at her flushed body and spread legs. She knew she should be embarrassed, but the idea of Carmilla wanting her turned her on so much that she didn’t care. She was writhing in anticipation when she felt Carmilla’s mouth latch onto her, tongue pushing inside of her. Her eyes opened wide at the sudden, intense pleasure, a gasp escaping from her throat. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, and the sight of Carmilla’s head bobbing between her legs sent a surge of wetness that she knew Carmilla would notice. Carmilla’s tongue circled her clit and she thought she would come right then, until Carmilla plunged her tongue back inside of her, in and out, and back to her clit again. Carmilla continued in this pattern until Laura thought she would faint if Carmilla didn’t just stay put, “Jesus, Carmilla, just stay on it.”

Carmilla wiped her mouth on the inside of Laura’s thigh, before lifting her head to speak, “Stay on what?”

“You know what.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

Laura spoke with a frustrated tone. “My clit." 

"What do you want me to do to your…clit?” Carmilla said in a teasing voice. 

Carmilla’s voice was somehow both infuriating to her and completely arousing at the same time. “You know what I want you to do.” Laura looked down at Carmilla, annoyance etched on her face. 

“I’m really not sure, cutie.”

Laura’s neck and cheeks flushed, “Fine you pervert. I want you to lick my clit until I come.”

“Oh, you’re not going to come tonight, cupcake.”

Laura whined. “Why are you doing this? Because I didn’t touch you last night? Do you want that? I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Carmilla smiled, and it might have been the first time she’d seen a genuine smile on her roommate’s face. Laura thought it was lovely before catching herself and shaking the idea out of her head.

“I thought you’d never offer.” Carmilla drawled out as she slowly snaked her body back up Laura’s, making sure her chest rubbed against the smaller girl’s as she reached eye level. Laura’s eyes went dark, and there was another scrambling of clothes. Laura thought for sure she was going to rip Carmilla’s bra in two before the brunette unsnapped it herself in one quick motion. They were both standing upright on their knees, facing each other, and making eye contact as Laura’s hand pushed down Carmilla’s stomach. She entered her with one finger before realizing the girl was wet enough for three. She looked victoriously at Carmilla, understanding the affect she had on her for the first time. With a grin, Laura pushed Carmilla down until she was on her back, before settling between the girls legs, and making her come over and over again.

//

“I have to say I’m surprised.” Both girls were leaning naked on Carmilla’s bed, Laura throbbing insatiably as Carmilla came down from their latest round. 

“Uh, at what?” Laura looked cautiously at Carmilla.

“I just didn’t think you’d be very good. I figured your lack of experience would-”

“What makes you think I lack experience?” Laura was suddenly in full defense mode. 

Carmilla realized she found a new button to push. She drawled out, “It’s not personal, cupcake. You’re not much more than a child. A teenager, really." 

"And what are you? Two maybe three years older than me?" 

"Yeah, something like that. And worlds more experienced.”

“You’re the most infuriating person I’ve ever met in my life.” Laura spat at Carmilla. She literally just spent the last hour making Carmilla come in every way she could think of, yet here she was teasing her for being inexperienced. “And might I add that you weren’t complaining about my ‘inexperience’ when you were moaning my name." 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Carmilla said loftily looking around the room at anything besides Laura.

Laura jumped out of bed. “And there it is. You’ve managed to ruin the moment in five lines or less, per usual.” She was collecting her clothes, and about to put them up when she heard the bathroom door close behind her.

She whirled around. “ _Seriously_ , Carmilla.” Laura banged on the bathroom door with the palm of her hand. “You know I shower after,” Laura yelled futilely. She listened to the water turn on, and threw her hands up.

“This is _never_ going to happen again. EVER. I didn’t even finish. You are the most inconsiderate…”

And she went on for awhile as Carmilla snickered on the other side of the door, listening to her go, not showering at all. 

 


	3. The Third Time

The third time it happened Laura couldn’t fall back asleep after her nightmares, and couldn’t think about anything but Carmilla. She devised a plan to get both things she wanted from Carmilla that night, the info about why she was at the parties with the missing girls and, well, that other thing she seemed to always want from her roommate.

//

It’s 3:45am when Carmilla comes back from her night time activities to find a naked and waiting Laura, facing the door, sitting with her legs open on the chair, flipping through Kipling’s Jungle Book. When Carmilla closes the door behind her, Laura throws the book aside and stares up at her with huge, wanting brown eyes. Carmilla strips her clothes off with impressive speed and dexterity as a grin stretches across her face. “I should make you hot cocoa more often, sweetheart.”

“Save your energy because I am insatiable right now.”

“Since when aren’t you?” Carmilla says genuinely, her grin growing impossibly wide.

“It’s kind of a new thing.” Laura admits quietly. 

// 

“Shit. Shit. My hand.” Laura winces and shakes her hand out causing her to teeter precariously on the desk.

Carmilla lifts Laura up with one arm wrapped around her waist and swipes a pile of junk off the desk with the other before setting her down on the desk again. She fits her body between Laura’s open thighs as the younger girl’s legs wrap around her, heels digging in sweetly. 

“You’re really strong, Carm.” Laura says wide eyed as she inspects Carmilla’s deceptive biceps.

“Yeah, you like it?”

“Ffffu-yes. God yes.” Laura finished the thought with a moan as Carmilla presses into her, curling her fingers up at the right moment, pushing in harder with each slow thrust. Her hand is drenched with Laura’s wetness, and the feeling of the girl clenching around her makes her crazy with desire. Her thumb circles Laura’s clit as she pushes into the girl with the hardest and deepest stroke yet.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Laura pants as she feels it coming for a third time that night, pleasure building everywhere at once.

Carmilla leans in and whispers into her ear, “That’s a good girl. Come for me.”

And Laura chokes on Carmilla’s name as she does, “Ca-Carmilla, yes. Oh my god. Yes. I’m coming. I’m coming.”

Carmilla waits for the girl to go slack and for her breath to even out before she says, "What’s that 'good girl' thing about anyway?"

Laura had begged into Carmilla’s ear when she got back to the dorm that night to tell her how good of a girl she was, as she rode her, dragging her nails down her back, and now she’s beginning to regret admitting that kink. "None of your business." 

"Well, I just want to make sure it’s nothing… you know.” Laura looked into Carmilla’s eyes with a strange tugging at her heart. If she didn’t know better she might think Carmilla actually cared about something. 

“It’s nothing like that. It’s just something I really like. I guess I crave approval.” Laura’s eyes narrow and she bites her lip as she stares at Carmilla.

“Well, I can be very praising when the opportunity presents itself,” Carmilla drawls out. 

Carmilla hears Laura’s heart pick up its pace again as Laura slips down from her desk and drops to her knees in front of Carmilla.

“Oh really?” Laura breathes as she looks up at Carmilla with a heaving chest, her nipples hard, her eye lashes batting up at the older girl.

Carmilla nods in ecstasy, “Oh yes. If you behave yourself.” Carmilla stares down at Laura, mesmerized, as Laura’s tongue swirls around her clit, the girl’s wide eyes locked onto her own. “I’m not going to last long if you keep looking at me like that.” Carmilla was more wet than she’d been any night they’ve been together, and Laura was licking it all up. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Laura bites down on Carmilla’s hip to punctuate the sentence. 

“No.” Despite her vampire strength, her knees almost give out as she whispers, “That’s my good girl," over and over, Laura’s hot tongue unrelenting as she comes undone.

When she trusts her legs again, she pulls Laura up to her and kisses her, her grateful tongue stroking inside Laura's mouth, tasting herself. Laura’s hips buck against hers, and she grabs the girl by the face incredulously, "How could you possibly be ready for another round?" 

Laura does want more. She can’t stand how much she wants Carmilla. It’s almost more annoying than Carmilla herself. She’s calm enough to remember her other goal tonight however. Carmilla is somehow linked to the missing girls, and it sends a chill down her spine as she searches her eyes.

"Well, maybe we could take a break.” Laura side eyes Carmilla as she awkwardly slips into her computer chair. “So, I was wondering. Whatever happened between you and Elsie?”

“Why do you ask?” Carmilla’s hackles go up immediately and Laura curses internally. She wasn’t very good at interviewing if she was being completely honest with herself. 

“No reason. I guess I just noticed a lack of study buddies on my bed as of late. Which I appreciate, but -”

“Laura, are you asking if I’m seeing anyone, because I’m not really the relationship t-”

Laura cuts her off by vigorously shaking her head, her eyes squinted in disgust. She knows it’s extreme, but she’d almost rather Carmilla be onto her about her suspicions about the missing girls rather than…well, rather than Carmilla think she actually, well, you know.

“Okay, sweetheart. I get it.” Carmilla backs up several feet and has her hands up as if Laura was pointing a gun at her. Laura huffs out an annoyed breath.

“So, you’re not going to spill about Elsie?”

“The longer you harp on this subject the more jealous you seem.” Carmilla is already pulling her clothes on, and Laura feels like she’s been punched in the gut at the sight of her disappearing skin.

“Don’t do that.” Laura gets up and walks over to Carmilla who’s back is now turned to her. She wanted the night to continue. She trails a finger down Carmilla’s spine and feels her shiver slightly.

Carmilla suddenly jerks out of her reach. “I gotta go. I have stuff to do.”

Laura lets out a frustrated sigh. “Where do you go anyway?!” She crosses her arms and walks to her wardrobe to put clothes on as well.

“None of your business, cutie.” Carmilla mocks her voice from earlier as she pulls on her last boot and slams the door behind her.

Laura yells through the closed door, “You’re a jerk, Carmilla!" 

And Laura hears the muffled sound of Carmilla’s voice in response, "I know.”


End file.
